In a publication system such as an ecommerce system, search queries are received that may be ambiguous in that the search query may relate to and may be satisfied by a number of different of categories of products or services. Desired is a way to disambiguate search queries based on additional identifiable information that may be used as a hint or a clue to the disambiguated search query so that a response may be constrained one or more categories of products or services that may reasonably satisfy the search query.